This is a proposal for a Research Scientist Development award. Three specific projects are briefly sketched. The first involves the representation of subjective magnitude information in memory; the second involves category learning and classification; and the third involves analogical reasoning and problem solving. The relationships between these projects, and my goals in seeking a Research Scientist Development award, are outlined.